


Best Friends, Best Men, and Cold Feet

by MelissaWritesStuff



Series: KuroTsukki Week (and a half) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou and Kei find themselves panicking just before the ceremony begins. Kenma and Tadashi are there to tell them everything is going to be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends, Best Men, and Cold Feet

“Kenma.”

“Yes?”

“...Kenma.”

“Yes?”

“ _Kenma_.”

“ _Yes_?”

Tetsurou stops pacing around the room for a moment, stopping and turning to where Kenma is sitting and playing Animal Crossing at the foot of his bed. “Kenma.”

Kenma groans and looks up from their game. “ _What_?”

Tetsurou turns to the mirror on the wall and fidgets with his bowtie. “Are you sure I look okay?”

“Beautiful. Handsome. Gorgeous,” Kenma deadpans as they go back to their game.

“ _Kenma_!”

Kenma closes their 3DS with a sigh and tosses it aside. “Kuroo, you look great, okay? Tsukishima’s gonna lose it when he sees you.”

Tetsurou let out a wail of anguish as he flops down on his bed.

“How? _How_ was that the wrong thing to say?”

“What if he _does_ lose it, Kenma?” Tetsurou asks, his voice muffled by hotel bedsheets. “What if he gets cold feet? What if he’s panicking right now, trying to figure out how to get out of this? What if he wakes up tomorrow and regrets marrying me? What if he wakes up in five years and regrets marrying me? What if-”

“Kuroo,” Kenma interrupts, leaning back to rest their head on Tetsurou’s back. “Everything is going to be fine. Tsukishima loves you. From an outsider’s perspective, just watching you two together, he is as nauseatingly in love with you as you are with him. I bet Shouyou a thousand yen that he’s gonna cry when you start crying.”

Tetsurou frowns. “Who says I’m gonna cry-”

“You’re gonna cry.”

Tetsurou takes a deep breath and thinks about everything Kenma just said. “You really think everything is gonna be fine?”

“You two are gonna have the world’s happiest marriage,” Kenma says firmly. “You’ll be nauseatingly in love ‘til death do you part.”

“Happier than you and Shorty?” Tetsurou teases.

“Shouyou and I aren’t getting married,” Kenma reminds him.

“Right, right, life partners without a license,” Tetsurou says with a chuckle, thinking about how things might’ve gone if that’s what he and Kei had done. Honestly, Tetsurou would’ve been just as happy as long as he got to devote his life to Kei, would’ve been just as happy sharing their lives together without pretty little silver bands and a certificate and the whole nine yards. But Tetsurou wants the whole nine yards. He wants to be Kei’s husband, and he wants Kei to be his. He wants the big ceremony and to have all his friends and family there when he promises his love to Kei.

And now he can’t help but think back to long afternoons and late nights spent with Kei, sitting side by side looking through wedding magazine or cuddled up under the covers whispering to each other, making plans for their wedding. Some of the memories are from a week ago. Others are from long before Tetsurou had even proposed. All of them flood into Tetsurou’s chest, soothing his worries, because he saw how excited Kei was for this whenever they talked about it. Kei assured him time and time again that he wants to marry Tetsurou as badly as Tetsurou wants to marry him.

“Thank you, Kenma,” Tetsurou says quietly, reaching his hand up to his back to pat Kenma’s face.

“Kuroo, stop,” Kenma laughs, sitting up and pushing Tetsurou’s hand away. “And of course.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Koutarou shouted as he suddenly burst through the door. “Akaashi says it’s showtime! He just went to get Tsukki!”

Tetsurou sits up, hurrying to the mirror to fix anything that his big flop on the bed ruined, and Kenma stands up to help him out, smiling softly to themself.

“Excited?” they ask quietly.

Tetsurou tries to fight it, but he can’t stop the big, goofy grin that works its way onto his face. “I’m so excited, Kenma.”

After fixing Tetsurou’s bowtie, Kenma takes a step back. “Let’s go then. Don’t want to keep Tsukishima waiting. Although, I guess he won’t be ‘Tsukishima’ much longer, will he?”

Tetsurou pauses as it fully sinks in that Tsukishima Kei is about to be Kuroo Kei.

 _Husbands_ , he thinks, his throat getting tight with emotion. _Sharing everything we have. Sharing our lives. Sharing a last name._

Tetsurou sniffles.

“Oh, my God, are you crying already?” Kenma asks in horror.

“Just give me a second!” Tetsurou snaps, turning his face away from everyone so they can’t see his watery eyes.

“ _Yes_!” Koutarou shouts triumphantly. “Akaashi owes me five hundred yen!”

“What did you bet on?” Kenma asks.

“I bet that Kuroo was going to start crying before the ceremony,” Koutarou explains. “Akaashi bet on during the ceremony.”

“Oh, nice.”

“ _Why is everyone betting on me crying_?” Tetsurou complains through his tears.

“Let’s go,” Kenma says again, pulling out some tissues they were keeping in their breast pocket for this exact reason and handing one to Tetsurou. “You don’t want to be late for your own ceremony, do you?”

Tetsurou shakes his head and dabs at his eyes and nose, and Koutarou leads him through a few deep breaths to get him to pull himself together.

“Okay,” Tetsurou says with a nod. “Let’s go before I get emotional again.”

Kenma and Koutarou are both quick push him out the door.

Still, Tetsurou can’t help but getting sentimental. “You guys are the best, you know that-”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Kenma scolds, mostly just so Tetsurou doesn’t work himself up again, but also partially because Kenma is starting to get emotional themself. After being friends with Tetsurou for so long, Kenma was bound to catch some of his weepiness sooner or later.

“I love you guys,” Tetsurou says anyway.

Koutarou stops Tetsurou to pull him into a hug. “I love you, too, Kuroo.”

“You know who else loves Kuroo and is waiting to marry him?” Kenma reminds them.

Tetsurou just pulls back from Koutarou and gives Kenma a half hug. “ _I love you, Kenma._ ”

Kenma sighs. “I love you, too, now can we go?”

“Last check,” Tetsurou says, stepping back so they can both look at him. “Do I look okay? How do you think Kei’s gonna react when he sees me?”

Kenma smiles. “Shouyou’s gonna owe me a thousand yen for sure.”

Tetsurou pulls Kenma in for a proper hug, and even if Kenma doesn’t like people who aren’t Shouyou touching them without permission, they just hug Tetsurou back.

“Will you please stop getting distracted and go marry your boyfriend now?” Kenma asks.

Tetsurou’s heart is so full he feels like he can barely breathe, so he just nods and follows Koutarou and Kenma to the hotel ballroom where they’re holding the ceremony.

~

“Tsukki?”

Kei doesn’t answer, instead just walking over to the window and throwing it open to take in some fresh air.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi repeats hesitantly. “Are you feeling okay?”

The answer is no, Kei is not feeling okay. He feels sick to his stomach and more terrified than he’s ever been in his life.

“C’mon, Tsukki, talk to me,” Tadashi pleads. “Tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

“What if this was a mistake?” Kei asks quietly.

“If _what_ was a mistake?” Tadashi asks, sounding slightly horrified.

“What if marriage ruins everything?” Kei asks. “That happens to people, right? They’re happy dating but as soon as they get married, things change? What if that’s us?”

Tadashi hesitates, because he doesn’t know how to fix this.

Kei just keeps gulping down fresh air, trying to calm himself down. He doesn’t smoke, but part of him wishes that he did, because a cigarette sounded really nice right about now.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi begins slowly, thinking carefully about what to say. “Kuroo-san loves you. I don’t think _anything_ could change that, much less... y’know, legally promising to love and take care of you for the rest of your lives.”

Kei slips off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s still change,” he points out. “Change... changes things.”

“Wow.”

“I’m serious, Yamaguchi!” Kei insists. “Why did I have to rock the boat? Why couldn’t I have just left things the way they were? Why did I have to ask for more?”

“You didn’t ask for more,” Tadashi reminds him. “Tetsurou is the one that asked you to marry him. He wanted more, and you just agreed with him. You both wanted this. If you’re both in agreement, I don’t think that’s rocking the boat much at all. It’s more just... switching to a bigger, nicer boat.”

Kei turns and raises an eyebrow. “Really?” he deadpans.

“Hey, you’re the one who said ‘change changes things’,” Tadashi says defensively.

Kei sighs, closing his eyes and thinking about when Tetsurou proposed. It seemed like such an ordinary day the time, going for a walk in the park, getting ice cream, seeing a movie, going to dinner. It was cold on the way home, so Kei walked close to Tetsurou, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep warm. Tetsurou draped an arm around Kei’s shoulders and kissed his cheek one, twice, three times until Kei laughed and said, “C’mon, wait until we get home.”

“I can’t,” Tetsurou said, pulling away and standing in front of Kei. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Kei just blinked. “Tetsurou?”

Kei couldn’t breathe as he watched Tetsurou sink down to one knee, on some random street corner in Tokyo near their apartment. Kei couldn’t even think as Tetsurou reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, opened up to reveal a gorgeous silver band that practically sparkled in the streetlights.

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” Tetsurou said breathlessly before sniffling a little. “Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?”

_Yes._

“You guys have been together, what, eight years now?” Tadashi points out. “You live together, you take care of each other... I mean, you’re practically married already. You’re just making it official now.”

“Yes,” Kei says quietly.

“Yeah?” Tadashi asks hopefully. “Feeling a little better?”

Kei just slips his glasses back on and nods. “I really, really wanna marry him, Yamaguchi,” he whispers.

Tadashi steps closer and puts a hand on Kei’s shoulder. “That’s all you need, Tsukki.”

There’s a soft knock at the door, and they both look up as Keiji enters the room. “Are you ready, Tsukishima?”

Kei shares a look with Tadashi before nodding. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He takes one last deep breath before closing the window. “Let’s go, I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Keiji steps in and closes the door behind him. “You have your vows ready?” he asks, walking up to Kei and adjusting the collar on his suit. “Do you have any tissues, just in case?”

“I won’t need any,” Kei says, but he starts to doubt the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

Keiji smirks. “Not even for Kuroo?”

“If Kozume-san doesn’t have some already, I’ll be surprised,” Kei says with a soft laugh.

Tadashi suddenly throws his arms around Kei and hugs him. “I’m so happy for you!” he gushes. “I know you’re scared, but I know Kuroo-san cares about you so much, and you guys are gonna be so happy...”

“Yamaguchi,” Kei groans as he hugs him back.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi laughs as he pulls back. “I’m just happy you have Kuroo-san.”

“I’m not gonna be ‘Tsukki’ much longer,” Kei points out.

Tadashi shrugs. “You’ll always be ‘Tsukki’ to me.”

_Oh, God, here come the emotions._

“Hey, no tears yet,” Keiji snaps. “If Kuroo sees you cry, he’ll burst into tears, and I’m trying to win a bet.”

Kei gives him a look while Tadashi snickers.

“Don’t look at me like that, it was Bokuto’s idea,” Keiji says defensively.

Kei keeps looking at him like that. “What’s the bet?”

“If Kuroo cries before the ceremony starts, Bokuto wins. If he starts crying during the ceremony, I win.”

“What if he doesn’t cry at all?” Kei asks.

“He’s marrying _you_ , of course he’s gonna cry,” Keiji says, rolling his eyes. “C’mon, let’s go, before we’re late.”

Kei just nods and threads his fingers together, thinking about what he would even do if Tetsurou cried before the ceremony even started. _God, I love him so much..._

Following Tadashi and Keiji to the ballroom, Keiji keeps a calm, quiet conversation about how beautiful the hotel looks and how nice the weather turned out to be today, and listening to him speak helps Kei keep calm. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when Tadashi takes his hand and gives it a squeeze.

Kei looks at him, and Tadashi says nothing, letting Keiji continue speaking and just giving Kei a reassuring smile. Kei just nods and squeezes his hand back before facing forward again.

~

Kei has tears running down his face and Tetsurou is doing everything in his power not to start weeping by the time they finish their vows and are told, “The grooms may kiss.”

Their friends and family all burst in loud cheers and applause as Tetsurou pulls Kei into his arms and kisses him, and Kei has honestly never been so happy as he is at his moment, pulling Tetsurou closer, his _husband_ closer. Tetsurou is euphoric as he pulls back and looks Kei in the eye, looks his now husband in the eye, and thinks about the future they’re going to have together.

“I love you so much,” Tetsurou says, reaching up to brush away tears from Kei’s face.

“I love you, too,” Kei says with a sniffle, and he can’t stop smiling as he looks at Tetsurou. “I love you so much, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Tetsurou leans forward to press his forehead against Kei’s. “I love you, Kuroo Kei.”

Kei laughs. “That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

Tetsurou grins. “We have the rest of our lives.”

Both of them lean in for another kiss before joining hands and heading back down the aisle, husband and husband at last, and neither of them can believe that they doubted for a single moment that marrying each other could be anything other than the best decision of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> {[click here to reblog from my writing tumblr](http://melissawritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/123761897034/best-friends-best-men-and-cold-feet)}  
> ★reblogs are much appreciated★


End file.
